lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Torgal
Weapon Tree Ok, this is mainly aimed at Sarmu, but if anyone else can tell me what's going on here... My Torgal isn't fitting in to the weapon tree. I'm pretty sure I told him to go balanced (got Cerulean Rain), but he's got a Gremory Dominus in his main hand and a Halphas Dominus in his off. I haven't bought or given him any weapons, this is just what he's made for himself. He had four Halphas at one point. BR 111 right now, so not expecting anything to change. Here's a thought, and I could be wrong. Don't your leaders ask you twice which route to take? If so, and I'd gone for Combat/Balanced, then the above would make sense? Ferret37 00:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) This i'm not sure, it might caused by many factors, like ferret mentioned. You might went for combat then balanced. I know some people went combat twice but always uses mystic arts and ended up with gremory dominus and learned cerulean rain. I'll add a note saying this is general indication and there are other factors might change the outcome Sarmu 02:48, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: For Me Torgal Got The Naberius without any Butterfly Antennae. If I understand how this works then if you do not get the required item before he reaches a certain BR level then he automatically gets The upgrade anyways, is this correct. Usatoday69 15:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I can say yes for xbox version Sarmu 17:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Torgal is a bit weird. He had two Halphas Dominus +2 (combat route) but he still asked for materials. Thinking there would be another upgrade I got him the components, and what does this idiot do? Upgrade his second Halphas Dominus +2 into a standard Halphas Dominus without bonus... Just requested Safety Earlet (accessory) (PC) --Aldrian 09:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Upgrade I'm on PC and for me he seems to follow the BR-levels from the XBOX upgrade table, so far anyway. I had used BR-cheat to get him on combat route, and also given him a set of Cimejes Princeps. Ok, before BR34 he wanted grand spider talon and I was like "wtf, it's not listed". Then I found it here: http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Cimejes_Princeps It seems, logically, that since he wasn't BR34 yet he didn't want the seere upgrade but upgrade to Cimejes Rex. I then made 2 seere's for him myself and equipped them (without him asking for em). Now, when I reached BR34, after some fighting, he upgraded/downgraded one seere into a Cimejes Rex (which makes sense since he was set on upgrading the princeps to rex already). The other seere he now "accepts" and wants items to make it into seere dominus. The Cimejes Rex he wants to make into a seere now, in other words there's 6 items listed. I have always denied him the upgrades. Might be a coincidence but at just at this time I was fighting in Yvalocks nest and I got the item he wanted (spider talon I think), I denied him this and was a bit baffled when I hopped around town and he upgraded. I will add that for the princeps->rex upgrade he HAD the 2 other materials already. Which he has bought "himself" or cloned or whatever. This is getting me dizzy lol. There might be alot of factors involved but it seems the XBOX upgrade-list is somewhat in effect. --Aldrian 18:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I think it could be because he uses mystic arts quite a bit(psionics mainly) i gave him the leraje princeps from ivory peaks and he upgraded to main/off set of leraje rex/leraje princeps then i tell him to go combat/combat and he upgrades to cimejes rex/cimejes princeps and then to seere/cimejes rex but now at br 78 he upgrades to seere/naberius and he is asking for materials for naberius dominus......... CsAtlantis 05:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Leraje Princeps Bug I don't know if this works, but I found out a "possible" solution for this bug. It's in this forum: http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/rpg/thelastremnant/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-48493301&pid=939444 I'll try to confirm it ASAP. I'm putting this in here because I never found out a solution here in the Wiki. Also, I'm following Balance Route, therefore I suppose I should buy a Leraje and upgrade it to a Naberius and so on.Night21 23:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) It works, made him a Naberius, he asked for it and ditched the Leraje Princeps, now has the Leraje Rex in the off-hand and Naberius in the main.Night21 01:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Moved from the article page: :WARNING: If you let Torgal take this weapon, there is a chance a bug will occur; Torgal will never upgrade it, and will be stuck with this weapon in his main hand for most, or all, of the remainder of your game. This bug apparently causes Torgal to not recognize that he has a Leraje Princeps. EDIT:'In order to get him to upgrade his weapon refer to the table above and get him the upgrade materials for the base Leraje -> Leraje Princeps and the next form (Naberius if you chose balance or mystic). This is based on whatever path you chose for him when he asks "How should I focus my training". Once you have acquired the materials to make his 3rd weapon (2nd upgrade), he will upgrade his main(top)2 weapons but not his lower 2 weapons (working on solving that problem ATM). So far it's unknown when this bug triggers. :'SOLUTION: Imagine Torgal with a Leraje Princeps in off-hand and a Leraje Rex in main hand that suffers from this bug. Making a Naberius if following balance/mystic route, if following combat making a Seere will solve this. He will ask for the weapon after some time. The Naberius can be obtained by buying a Leraje in Louise's Secrets, Virtus Parish, Athlum and upgrading it. The same applies for the Seere which can be obtained by upgrading a Cimejes bought in the same vendor. There is confirmation that this works in the PC version. On PC I gave Torgal the Leraje Princeps when he asked for it, then told him to focus on Combat. After a while he upgraded his offhand weapon to Cimejes Princeps but kept the Leraje Princeps in his main hand. At around BR 40 he upgraded both weapons to Cimejes Rex just fine, but of course this lost the +2 that had built up on the Leraje Princeps. This seems like it was working about as I would expect; the Cimejes Princeps wasn't significantly stronger than the Leraje, so he kept it around until it was time to upgrade to a significantly stronger weapon. I still think it would have been more optimal not to give it to him, but it doesn't seem to have broken anything. --Valyana 19:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Lugh's Revenge On the Xbox version this is available even when he's not Union Leader. With David as leader and Torgal as a member I get access to Gae Bolg, Ex Machina, and Lugh's Revenge. Weapons and Weapon Arts Modifiers: Naberius - Mighty\Peerless Gremory - Nimble\Swift It's a bit(quite a bit) annoying if you trained weapon arts earlier in the game. Suggestion - train him in mystic arts mainly until the events at Darken Forest (when you can upgrade Naberius). Version - PC. --Kotomine Kirei 22:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Toral is just ubelievable, I am BR109. He has Gremory Dominus +1 in his main hand(s) and Halphas Dominus +1 is his off hand(s). He has learned Hawkarang when I was BR108, fought a couple off strong monsters since then but no hawkarang. Now he is asking for a demon mane. My Torgal has Gremory Dominus and Halphas Dominus, and he knows Cerulean Rain and Hawkarang! As if he couldn't be more boss. Has this happened to anyone else? Brokendwarf 01:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) He ask me for an item that isn't on his list of items request The list is out of date.OutcastNeedhelp 22:20, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Just curious Where that information about Torgal's age comes from? I know it's somewhat unimportant thing, but it keeps bothering me :) --Corina Silvermoon 14:30, December 10, 2009 (UTC) His age is found in the game manual. I've uploaded a scanned PDF of it to the wiki. * The Last Remnant PC Manual - PDF Michael 10:04, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Additionally, in the side quest "The Successor," Torgal and his compatriot mention that 80 years is like a minute to his kind. This gives some indication to the length of a Sovani's life. :I sometimes wonder if Allan didn't exaggerate a little bit, just to make his insult sound better :) Although I agree - exaggerated or not, it surely does make you wonder how it feels to live that long...--Corina Silvermoon 12:50, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Torgal's Class So I'm a bit confused by this, but my Torgal is stuck as a Fencer, he won't upgrade to any higher version of that class or out of it, and after reading the class page, it says that it requires an Item/Mystic Balance. Here's the thing, I never had Torgal learn Potions (regrettably, I was half asleep and didn't pay attention to his request and by the time I realized it, I was several hours ahead), so how did he become a Fencer in the first place when he never had any item arts. Weapon arts i dont know about you guys but every time i am facing someone stronger than i am and my Torgal uses hawkarang, the next turn he always uses Lugh's Revenge. Is there some logic behind this or am i just incredibly lucky? BTW im on Xbox . You're probably just mad lucky. I've used Lugh's Revenge and then his weapon art before. This was on Xbox. Brokendwarf 01:08, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Not unless im also incredibly lucky as well, it happens to me all of the time when i face stronger bosses.Darkfalcon007x 17:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Weapon tree I dont know about anyone else but my torgal isnt following the rigt tree. Im on xbox and he has the sovanni- tuck which is only stated in the pc tree.Darkfalcon007x 17:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed this playing the other night, but if I remember correctly my torgal has been an adept FENCER since the beginning of the game and has not changed at all. I'm now at the end of disk 2 I went all combat with him and he has hawkarang etc. Torgal's class Has anyone on xbox been able to get Torgal as Deathknight? I've had many attempts at it and they all end in Gladiator class. I've only been able to get him into 2 class changes, Guardian and Gladiator. I got INT higher than his STR by grinding and got the skills for deathknight with master fencer class but no change. I'm pretty sure deathknight on xbox is Allan only the leader who gets Weapon arts+ skill and gets weapon arts but can't use them... Final Weapon I'm using the PC version of the game and I think we should change Torgal's Weapon Upgrades like Mixed focus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Halphas Dominus 1st Focus Balance, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Balance Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Mystic, 2nd Focus Combat Final Weapon - Main-hand Halphas Dominus/Off-Hand Gremory Dominus 1st Focus Combat, 2nd Focus Mystic Final Weapon - Main-hand Gremory Dominus/Off-Hand Haplas Dominus He seems to use the weapons in the first focus and changes in the next focus, His Off-Hand is the first focus and his Main-Hand is the final focus.---Remnant13 00:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :No point. The focuses can shift through battle as well, so it would further muddle what they would upgrade to. And the upgrade lines aren't concrete. They're just guidelines of what they should upgrade to, not what they will upgrade to. Zephyr 00:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well I used balance and then combat which is cool having halphas and gremory, sovani's are great characters and the only ones that are not regular mercenaries.--Remnant13 00:59, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Category I can't seem to add the Athlum General category on him.--Remnant13 13:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind.--Remnant13 14:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been trying to add the Category but Torgal is stubborn how did you add it.--Remnant13 15:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::This is where you would have jumped the gun... Have you looked at the code carefully? There was a slash missing on the (it should have been ) bit that broke whatever came after it. The gallery was never closed. I didn't delete the category page because I knew that something was breaking it. I just needed to find it. Zephyr 15:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I have to learn more about wiki markups thanks BTW.--Remnant13 15:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Class levelling guide (PC) (moved from the main page) Torgal does the most damage with combat arts, however the highest rank classes he can achieve are hybrid classes, thus it is best to utilize his Evocation as well. If you hate using his Evocation skills (they do miserable damage in Torgal's hands), then you could wait until his Psionic skill is unlocked and train that. Potions are pointless for Torgal. There are two classes Torgal can ultimately achieve depending on which wield style you prefer him to use: Cleric (Quad Wield) or Deathknight (Dual Power Grip). Technically, Deathknight is slightly better because of increased Weapon Art damage (Cerulean Rain/Hawkarang) and the "Stand your ground" command which is useful again enemies that are dangerous to approach in the first round but didn't want to be Raidlocked. However, do remember that you need Quad Wield skills to unlock Cerulean Rain/Hawkarang. :I'm thinking about making him and caedmon into deathknights wielding paimon dominus for demonblow, but i have a question: :Regarding how torgal will naturally switch swords to axes if we tell him to focus on combat. Then is there any risk for the paimon to be replaced by seere upon changing focus? -- 04:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no risk of him switching his WT upon changing his focus since Katana aren't tied to a specific focus. This is assuming that you've changed him over to the Belial/Paimon line properly. Zephyr (talk) 04:50, July 18, 2012 (UTC) sweet, thanks zephyr.-- 04:57, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Superlative Hawkwind I'm wondering if Torgal could learn Hawkarang with 2x superlative hawkwinds equipped instead of 2x halphas dominus or maybe Hawkarang was designated to be learned from OH hawkwind and QW halphas?.-- 07:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, can't learn it unless he gets the right EXP. Even if you give him 2 Superlative Hawkwinds, he's still going to be in the QW stance so he won't be earning any OH EXP (he'll still earn EXP towards QW). So even if he meets the requirements with QW+Axe, he's not equipped with the right customization to use Hawkarang. However, he can use it if he has a Halphas Dominus equipped. So Hawkwind/Halphas or Halphas/Hawkwind will allow him to use the WA. Zephyr (talk) 13:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Weapon upgrades / requests after Focus change Torgal just requested a Gremory Dominus that I customized all the way from the Leraje Princeps I found in Ivory Peaks. He is still Balance Focused since I'm only BR2. Suppose I make him 2 Halphas Dominus after making him combat focused, will he request one to replace the Gremory Dominus? Also, is it possible to make him Combat Focused through battle commands before BR17 (his first scheduled Equipment Focus change)? : No to both questions. The Gremory Dominus and Halphas Dominus are the same rank, so he won't replace the Gremory with the Halphas. He can, however, "upgrade" from the Gremory to the Halphas Dominus after being combat focused. The only way he'll request the Halphas Dominus to replace the Gremory Dominus is if the Halphas Dominus is higher levelled. Which won't happen under normal play. Since he's also a unique leader, you have to wait until he asks about his equipment focus to set his focus flag. Only generic leaders can be focused through battle from the start. Zephyr (talk) 07:24, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Focus change? Torgal has had 2x Halphas and was told to go combat focus twice, yet I've been trying to get him to be a Deathknight so I'm raising his MAs atm, is it possible he actually switched focuses and will get Gremory Dominus? Is there a way to revert this to make sure he gets Halphas Dominus? He has 6x Jewel Stee, 12x Vile Lizard Mane but 0 Spiky Chimera Tails, which are for the Gremory.. Edit: Actually after checking he's in balance focus. Is that me making a mistake when telling him to focus on combat arts, or is it possible to "switch" it by using MAs? 18:43, January 1st, 2016 (GMT -5) : Giving them a focus sets them on that path, but it never closes another. So if you tell Torgal "combat", he'll have both Combat and Balance open, which allows him to hop between them after upgrades based on his physical:mystic action ratio. The fact that he's now Balance focused means that he didn't take enough physical actions to remain combat focused, and switched after an upgrade at some point. : A unit is considered Combat focused if the ratio is at least 60% (and I think 80% on the X360) physical actions taken since the last upgrade. So even something as silly as 1 normal attack is enough to change to Combat for generic leaders. Zephyr (talk) 00:00, January 2, 2016 (UTC)